There's Something About Abby
by Dogofthemilitary
Summary: Muffy is fed up with Abigail because she taking all the attention from the men away! Abigail is what I named the main character just in case you were wondering! XP


I thought it would be fun to see Muffy angry! XP I think I portrayed her pretty well, but maybe not 100 hehe. Oh, and I like the name Abigail for the main character, so you will see her as Abigail. Just clearing that up just in case anybody got confused! I am thinking about a part two because the meeting could be totally funny! Yea, I can see it now! XP Well any, please please PLEASE review and I will love you forever and ever!!

P.S I **DON'T** own any of the Harvest Moon characters.

**There's something about Abby**

CRASH!! The sound of shattering glass filled the small bar, everybody turning to see the source of it. Muffy frowned, looking to the ground at the tiny shards that were scattered about.

"Are you okay Muffy?" Griffin asked calmly. She was going to respond when that blonde haired, good for nothing, farmer girl rushed to her side. She had a sympathetic look on her face as she patted Muffy's shoulder.

"Don't worry about this mess, I can clean it up. You might want to go take a look at your hand." She stated with a warming smile. Muffy felt her cheeks burning with anger as she stomped her way to the bathroom, hearing Griffin comment on how nice it was of Abigail to do that.

"How dare she do this to me!" She mumbled to herself as she rested her hand in the sink. It was her fault this had happened. If she didn't take away all the attention from Griffin, or all the other men for that matter, this would have been avoided. The whole night Muffy only had the drunken twins to talk to, and they were getting even weirder than they already were. Taking a look at her hand for the first time, she gasped as she turned the water on. Thick blood was slowly trickling down her palm from her index finger. She put it under the water, wincing from the sting. It had almost been a year now since Abigail moved here, the start of all her problems. Muffy scowled as she recalled her slowly taking away all the admiration, just like snake venom. At first everybody made small talk with her, including Muffy who wished she never did. But slowly all the men started paying more and more attention. It didn't bother Muffy TOO much at first, but ever since Griffin and Abigail went to the new year festival together she was all he talks about. Abigail told Muffy they were just friends, but she was positive that was not how Griffin was starting to feel. Muffy finally took her mind away from those thoughts, her finger starting to get pruney from being under the water so long. As she went for the paper towels, Abigail appeared at the door.

"How are ya doing in here?" She asked as the wooden door slammed behind her. Muffy took a deep breath, clearing her mind as she forced a phony smile.

"I had a little trouble at first, but I am better now." She responded. What did she have that was better than her? She always wore the most hideous overalls and gingham shirts which made her look flat and unappealing, the opposite of Muffy. Muffy always flaunted her hourglass figure, which would get her all sorts of attention. Abigail was stronger, but men aren't usually attracted to that are they? No, meek Muffy was the perfect damsel in distress compared to her. It couldn't be the hair, hers was just so…plain, while Muffy's was beautiful and styled to perfection. Abigail never had any makeup while she was painted up like a porcelain doll. Abigail raised an eyebrow as she watched Muffy's angry eyes survey her.

"Whats wrong?" She asked slowly, as if she were ready to get defensive. Muffy laughed and shook her head.

"Oh no no! Nothing is wrong! I just got a box of clothes from my cousin and there were some overalls that I think you can fit." She explained, hoping her lie would work. Abigail's face lit up as she beamed her smile.

"Really?! That would be wonderful! After we get you a band-aid, should we go and get them?" Muffy pasted on her huge fake grin again as her mind raced to come up with an excuse.

"Ummm….well you see… I need to wash them first, so I will bring them to you next week." She said nodding. Good save.

"Okay, I will be waiting then! Is there anything I can do for you before I go?" Abigail asked . Muffy shook her head frantically.

"besides leave town…." She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"No, I can handle it. Thank you Abigail!" She exclaimed before running out of the bathroom.

"Great, now where do I find overalls…" She mumbled as she climbed up to her room. Muffy wasn't going to let this go, she was going to get her revenge. How though? Perhaps a talk with the other girls would help her come up with a solution. Yes, she would gather all the other town girls and have a planning meeting. They surely had to feel the same as she slowly stole the hearts of the ones they loved. After putting the bad-aid on her finger, she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Celia, are you free tomorrow?"


End file.
